A Small Surprise
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: When a little femme loses her mother to the Decepticons she ends up meeting her father for the first time, how will he react to being a father? Op/Ba P/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know the first chapter was short, but that was just a taster :)**

**Moonlight and Nightblade are my own characters **

**As always plese enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Sentinel Prime walked down the corridor, Ultra Magnus had told him to go and get Jazz and Moonlight as they were going to take her to her father on Earth. He had never like Moonlight's mother but either way he still felt sorry for her, she had no mother and her father was one of the Autobot rejects on Earth. He hit Jazz's door hard, it slid open revealing the black and white mech, who held his hands out

"Quiet SP I just got her to recharge, what's up?" Jazz whispered

"The ship's ready, it looks like your hard work was a waste of time, be at the docks in a few klicks" with that he walked off down the corridor, Jazz sighed and walked back in, a berth was at the back of the room and on it was a small white and dark blue femme. Moonlight was in deep recharge cooing and holding onto a blanket Nightblade used to wrap her up in, he smiled at her before walking over and picking her up in his arms, her optics blinked on and she chirped at him, he picked her blanket up and gave it to her, straight away she cuddled up close to his chassis and dropped back into recharge. "It's time for you to meet your father, I just hope OP has told him by now or he'll have the biggest shock of his life" he chuckled quietly to himself at the thought of Prowl passing out when he saw his daughter.

As they walked into the hanger a few of the engineers turned round and smiled at the sight of Jazz and the little femme, a few of them awwed when she chirped and looked around at them. She giggled when she heard someone shout Sentinel's name, Jazz looked down at the small femme in his arms she was playing with her blanket and chirping quietly to herself, he carried on walking towards the ship in front of him, inside he could hear Optimus yelling at Sentinel, Moonlight whimpered at the sound and covered her head with her blanket.

"Hey, it's ok little one SP and OP fight all the time" the door opened and immediately the fighting stopped when they saw Moonlight, "See nothing to be scared off" slowly she pulled the blanket off of her head and looked at Sentinel and then at the screen which was showing Optimus. "Hey OP, you told Prowl yet?"

"Yes I have, to say the least he was shocked, well actually he passed out when I told him. He was very upset about Dream Runner he obviously still cared for her" Jazz looked at the screen

"Does he want Moonlight?"

"Of course, he's happier than I've ever seen him, no one else knows yet, so can I trust you and Sentinel to keep quiet until Prowl tells everyone" Jazz nodded while Sentinel gave him a simple grunt. Moonlight chirped and shifted in Jazz's arms, he turned round to see what she was looking at Ultra Magnus had just walked into the room, he smiled at the little femme, she giggled and covered her head with her blanket. "Ultra Magnus sir"

"Optimus, I trust you've informed Sentinel and Jazz about keeping quiet" the commander said as he took his seat in the command chair.

"Yes sir"

"Good I will contact you before we arrive" with that he shut off the communication with Optimus and looked at Sentinel who had taken his seat at the controls, Jazz was in his chair trying to hold Moonlight and set the co-ordinates, Magnus pulled himself out of his chair and walked over to Jazz. "Do you want me to take her for you?" Jazz turned round and smiled at his commander before handing Moonlight to him

"Thank you sir" Ultra Magnus nodded and then walked back to his seat, Moonlight chirped quietly and pushed herself into his chassis, he stroked the top of her helm and smiled when she dropped off into recharge. Sentinel looked behind him at Ultra Magnus, a small smile dared to tug at his lips, he turned back and brought the ramp up sealing the ship. Jazz activated the ship's thrusters and the ship left the dock.

_A while later..._

_"_Aproaching Earth now sir" Ultra Magnus looked up from Moonlight at Sentinel

"There is a lot of moisture in the atmo sir"

"We've got the landing co-ordinates just make sure we get to there in once piece, Sentinel I need you to call ahead to Optimus Prime for me" The blue Prime saluted his commander, Jazz went back to preparing the ship for landing, because of the storms it would make it that much harder to get on the ground. Moonlight stirred in his arms and chirped, the storm caused the ship to rock, she clutched onto Magnus tightly "It's ok little one, no need to worry" he whispered to her, she looked at him and slowly released her grip on him, but chose to wrap her blanket around herself instead and press her back into his chest.

* * *

Optimus was waiting outside of the base, the rain was dripping off of his armour, he had ordered all of the Autobots except for himself and Prowl to go out for a few hours. Prowl was sat in his room thinking, Optimus never told him that the Elite guard were bringing his daughter to Earth for him. Optimus looked up as the Elite guard's ship, he stepped back and watched as the ship landed just a few feet away.

Ultra Magnus stood up and handed Moonlight to Jazz, once Jazz had her in his arms he turned round picked up his hammer and signalled for them to follow. Sentinel went first Jazz followed him, when they got to the ramp he noticed it was raining, quickly he took Moonlight's blanket and wrapped it around her making sure she was covered, Optimus was waiting for them. Ultra Magnus walked forward and began talking with him, Jazz looked down when Moonlight started chirping angrily, he turned her to face him and tried to cover her as much as he could. Optimus turned to face them and smiled

"So that must be Moonlight" Jazz nodded "Prowl's in his room" Ultra Magnus nodded at Jazz who then walked inside of the base, once they were inside he took the blanket off of her and held in in his free hand while cradling Moonlight in his free arm. He made his way down the corridor and stopped outside of Prowl's room, he gave her the blanket and used his free hand to knock on the door.

"It's open" Moonlight took hold of Jazz's chassis as they walked in to his room, Prowl was sat on the top branch looking outside, he almost fell out when he heard a small chirp, he spun round and saw Jazz holding a small white and dark blue femme. "Jazz...is that...?" Jazz looked up at his friend

"This is her" he watched as Prowl launched himself out of the tree and landed in front of them, Moonlight turned round and looked at Prowl for a moment before reaching out to him. Prowl stood frozen for a moment, she clicked unhappily and tried climbing out of Jazz's arms, Prowl then walked over to them and took her out of his arms, she chirped and put her hands on his chassis, pressing herself closer to him. "I'll leave you two alone" Jazz turned to walk out but was stopped when Prowl put a hand on his shoulder

"Thank you Jazz for everything" Jazz smiled at him before walking out. Prowl looked down at his daughter, she was holding on tightly to him and cooing quietly, he tightened his grip on her and then took her over to his berth, it was hidden round the other side of his tree so that he could recharge without the worry of Bumblebee sneaking in. Carefully he sat down on the berth and looked at the little femme in his arms, his daughter, he was a father, something he never expected. He had only found out he was a father was when Optimus had told him the femme he loved had been killed and that he had a daughter, she looked like her mother, the white and dark blue armour, her bright blue optics.

He picked up her blanket and wrapped it around her, she chirped and pressed herself into his chassis. She could feel his spark, when her mother had died she wouldn't stop crying, her spark was hurting and no one was comforting her, now she was with a black and gold mech, she could feel his spark, it was comforting and it made her feel safe. The white mech was her friend but she didn't feel as safe with him as she did at that moment. Curling up closer to him she fell into recharge, wrapped in her blanket from her mother and laying in her father's arms. Prowl looked down at his daughter, a huge swell of pride swept through his spark, he had never felt as proud as he did at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2, I've got a few ideas for future chapters but I'm open to any suggestions and anyone who wants me to write a fic for their OC or to put them into this fic just let me know.**

**I'm trying to get as much done before September cause then I'm in Yr.10 and studyin for GCSE :/ So bear with me if I don't update often**

**Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Jazz walked out of Prowl's quarters smiling, he made his way back into the main room of the base. Optimus Prime was standing inside talking with Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime, Jazz walked up to them and smiled, Sentinel walked outside through the rain and back into the ship, a few seconds later the rest of the Autobots drove up and inside, Bumblebee let Sari hop out before transforming and standing up, he saluted Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Ratchet followed suit.

"We will be taking our leave, Optimus" Prime saluted Ultra Magnus, the blue and white mech walked out, Jazz paused and turned around

"Tell Prowl if he needs any info just give me a call" Optimus nodded and watched as Jazz ran through the rain and back to the ship, he turned to back to his team all of them except for Prowl were looking at him, Sari had perched herself on Bumblebee's foot looking at him. He walked over to Ratchet

"I need to talk with you" Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari watched as the two mechs walked out of the room, the two of them made their way down the corridor and into the Med Bay, Ratchet followed by Optimus

"Is it to do with Prowl I noticed he wasn't with you and Jazz said something about calling him if he needs information" Optimus smiled at the old medic

"Yes it is, it's nothing bad in fact..."

* * *

Prowl looked down at his daughter, she was in deep recharge and huddled as close to him as she could, the sound of rain against the roof made and the occasional cooing of his daughter were the only things he could hear. He looked away from her and watched as the rain fell outside, the faint glow of the light in the corner of the room, made the room dark but light enough to be able to see the outlines of everything in there. When Moonlight stirred he looked back at her only to be met by two innocent blue optics, she chirped when he rubbed the top of her helm.

"Guess I'm going to have to introduce you to the other's soon, I can't wait to see the look on..." before he could finish he heard Ratchet yell something from in the Med Bay "Well I guess Prime has told Ratchet, come on" he held Moonlight to his chest as he slid off the berth, she clung on to him and looked around the room, getting her first proper look at it, Prowl stopped just by the door when he heard footsteps, by the sound of it Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari were making their way to the Med Bay to see what had caused Ratchet to yell that loud. He cracked the door open a tiny bit and watched as the three of them ran inisde the Med Bay. Slowly he slipped out of his room into the corridor, Moonlight held onto his armour as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

Ratchet stared in disbelief at Optimus, his jaw open and his optics wide, he had just been told that Prowl, anti-social Prowl was a father and he had a daughter, a DAUGHTER! They turned round when they heard footsteps, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari were standing there, he pulled himself together and shook his head. Optimus was smirking at him.

"You ok Ratch? We heard you yell" he looked at Bumblebee, the annoying yellow bot was being kind for once,

"Yeah I'm fine Prime here decided to tell me about the new member of our team" Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari looked at him

"Woah! What's his name?" Prowl was standing just outside of the Med Bay he shook his head at Bumblebee's question before walking in

"Actually he is a she" the two bots and the techno-organic spun round and jaws dropped open when they saw the sparkling in his arms "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Moonlight"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3, I've got a few ideas for future chapters but I'm open to any suggestions and anyone who wants me to write a fic for their OC or to put them into this fic just let me know.**

**I'm trying to get as much done before September cause then I'm in Yr.10 and studyin for GCSE :/ So bear with me if I don't update often**

**Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari looked at him, all with jaws hanging open, the little femme in Prowl's arms held onto his armour before bending backwards and looking at them, she chirped and looked up at her father who was smiling at the others. He rubbed the top of the little femmes helm and smiled when she clicked and climbed up onto his shoulder, the sparkling held onto his shoulder and looked around the room, the tall green mech snapped out of his shock and looked at her a smiled on his faceplates, she chirped at him before chirping at Bumblebee and Sari, when they didn't respond she clicked at them.

"Looks like someone is getting angry with you Bumblebee" Moonlight turned in the direction of the voice and saw a tall red and blue mech who she recognised from back on the ship, she chirped at him, a red and white mech was standing next to him, the two of them looked at her and smiled, slowly she began to climb down Prowl's back, he tried to reach her but she was just out of his reach, Optimus walked forward and lifted her off his back. Prowl turned round and smiled when he saw Optimus holding Moonlight, his daughter chirped at the mech holding her and looked back at the others, Optimus followed her gaze and looked at Bumblebee and Sari "Are you two really going to ignore Moonlight?" Sari snapped out of it and ran forward

"She's sooo cute!" Prowl nodded at Optimus who bent down still holding onto Moonlight, the femmeling climbed out of his lap and looked at the small being infront of her "I can't believe you're a dad Prowl!" Sari smiled at the sparkling and put her hand on Moonlight's leg, she chirped and smiled at her, Bumblebee walked up behind her and knelt down next to Sari, he poked Moonlight in the arm causing her to click at him, when he did it again she bit him

"OWWWW! Why the frag did she do that?" Prowl slapped Bumblebee on the back of the helm "Seriously?"

"Not cursing in front of my daughter!" Sari giggled and looked back at the sparkling who was obviously glaring at Bumblebee "And why did you poke her?"

"I wanted to see if she was real" Bulkhead picked up the little femme, she giggled and climbed up onto his shoulder, he was much taller so she was able to see more of her surroundings, Bulkhead looked at the small femme on his shoulder and smiled

"Bumblebee you really are stupid sometimes" Sari told her best friend "I mean you're not the youngest anymore so you should be nice to her" Bumblebee glared at her and then dropped down onto the couch and stared at Moonlight, she was chirping and looking around the room, when she saw her father she clicked and reached out to him, Bulkhead lifted her up and handed her to Prowl once in his arms she settled into his chassis and fell into light recharge. "Awww so cute!"

"I think I should take her back to my room" the rest of the Autobots and Sari watched as Prowl left the Med Bay and walked back to his room with a sleeping Moonlight in his arms, Ratchet looked at Optimus

"So who's the kid's mother then?" Optimus sighed and looked at them

"She's dead" Sari gasped and looked at him, her hands covering her mouth "She was in an explosion, the Decepticons attacked her home she hid little Moonlight and called Jazz for some back-up. When he got there she was just about to go offline, before she offlined she told him where she hid him and that Prowl was her father. Before you ask Prowl does know but I don't want you asking him anything about her, if you do I will personally send you back to Cybertron" they all nodded "Good, no matter what happens we can NOT let the Decepticons find out about Moonlight there's no doubt about it they would kill her"

* * *

The Decepticons were watching as Megatron sat thinking, he looked up at them a serious look in his optics, he stood up and walked towards them, Starscream backed off slowly and hid half behind Lugnut, Megatron smirked mentally and walked over to where Shockwave was standing.

"So you have no idea why the Elite Guard scum were on Earth is that right?" the spy nodded "Blackarachnia" the femme looked at him, he turned round to face her "You will find the Autobots and find out why the Elite Guard were here and you are not to return until you do is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Blackarachnia turned on her heels and left the room

* * *

Prowl put Moonlight down on his berth and covered her with her blanket he smiled at her, he sat down next to her and watched her recharging 'she looks a lot like her mother when she's in recharge' he thought to himself. The little femme rolled over and a smile appeared on her face plates, he put his hand over her tiny one.

Optimus walked out of the base, took one last look, transformed and drove off towads the outskirts of the city, once he reached his target he transformed. In front of him a forest and up above a ledge, he made his way through the dense forest and climbed up the cliff face until he reached the ledge once there he sat down on the edge and hung his feet over the edge, he looked over at the horizon the sun was just starting to set behind Dinobot island and the rain had stopped. He made his decision and jumped off the ledge landing just on the outskirts of the forest, he looked up, transformed and drove into the water.

Blackarachnia sat in her lab on the berth trying to think of a way to track down Optimus and the other Autobots, Optimus whenever she thought about him her spark raced, as much as she hated him she couldn't help but love him. She never even got the chance to tell him Sentinel kept her away from Optimus back on Cybertron, so she was never able to tell him how much she loved him. She yelped when two arms wrapped round her one keeping her arms behind her back the other covering her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elita, stop fighting I just want to talk" she did as he said and relaxed, when he removed his arms from around her, she felt disappointed, she turned to face him, he reached up and stroked her cheek with one hand, she lifted her hand up and held onto his hand. "I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago, I never wanted to I've...I've always..." before he could finish she pulled him into a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and responded to the kiss. When she pulled away she put her head on his chassis, he put his chin on the top of her helm, she traced circles on his chest with one hand and kept her other wrapped around him.

"I love you too Optimus" she used her free hand to apply a small tracker to his back, she smiled, finding the Autobot base would be much easier now. He rubbed her back with his hands. she tightened her grip on him and purred quietly, hearing her do so he smiled and kissed the top of her helm.

"I've got to go, I'll be back soon, I just had to see you" she kissed him on the lips and watched as he left.

* * *

Prowl carried Moonlight into the main room, she had just been fed a bottle of the sparkling energon Ratchet had made and she was incredibly active. Bumblebee was sat on the couch with Sari he smiled when he saw Moonlight, she giggled and reached out to Bumblebee, Prowl placed his daughter down on the couch and watched as Bumblebee tickled her, they looked up when they saw Optimus transform and walk in. Blackarachnia landed on the roof smiling to herself, she looked through the skylight, her jaw dropped open when she saw it, a sparkling a femme sparkling! She knew she would have to tell Megatron, her spark clenched at the thought of what he would do to her, maybe just maybe she didn't have to tell him this once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has given me support with this :D**

**Please Review :D**

**'thought'**

**"normal"**

**/Comm/**

* * *

Blackarachnia sat watching the sparkling playing with Bumblebee, the little femme had somehow made her forget about what Megatron had told her to do. Her spark clenched at the thought of having to hand the her over to Megatron, he would no doubt reprogram her as a Decepticon and Decepticon sparklings never got the chance to enjoy life, they were taught, from the moment they were sparked, to be a fighter and nothing the creators said would make a difference to that.

Optimus walked into the room and smiled when he saw Bumblebee playing with Moonlight, Prowl was sat in one of the other chairs watching his daughter play with Bumblebee, he was smiling at them. Bulkhead and Sari were playing on one of the computer games together, it was incredible rare to see Bumblebee not playing on the game, Ratchet was sat checking the monitors for any Decepticon activity. Moonlight sat on Bumblebee's leg trying to bite his hand, the mini bot was trying to stop her from attacking his hand, she grabbed onto his hand and began wrestling with it, Prowl laughed at the sight of his daughter wrestling with Bumblebee's hand.

"Moonlight why are you attacking my hand?" the sparkling stopped and looked up at him, her legs wrapped around his wrist and she was chewing on his fingers "You know your daughter is crazy right Prowl?" Prowl grinned at him before standing up and walking over to Optimus, Bumblebee looked down at the sparkling chewing on his hand "You're kind of cute you know that?" she chirped and stopped chewing on his hand. Ratchet walked over and picked her up, she clicked and smiled at him, he put her against his chassis and held onto her.

"Prowl I'm going to take her down to the Med Bay for her upgrades" Prowl turned around and looked at him

"I'll be down in a minute" Moonlight tried to bite Ratchet's hand "Moonlight no biting Ratchet" she chirped at her father and settled back down into Ratchet's grip, the medic smiled and walked out of the room with a chirping sparkling in his arms. Bumblebee ran over to Bulkhead and Sari and sat down next to them, he watched as they fought to win the last fight. "I better go, Moonlight will throw a fit at Ratchet like last time" Optimus chuckled and shook his head as the ninja-bot went after his daughter, he stopped when his comm beeped 'Odd there is no reason why any of my team would be calling me, unless...' he walked down the corridor and into his room

/This is Optimus Prime/

/Optimus it's Black...Elita/

/Elita what's wrong?/

/I need to speak with you it's important meet me on Dinobot island in 10 minutes/ his comm shut off, 'She's given up with the name Blackarachnia, I knew there was still some of the old Lita in her'

**Dinotbot island...**

Optimus walked along the edge of the island, the moon was reflecting in the sea, it was very calming until he heard footsteps behind him, they weren't Blackarachnia's he shut off his optics just as the three of them transformed, he spun on his heels and looked at the three Dinobots. Grimlock growled and took out his sword, the flames shot up it, the other two followed suit.

"Me Grimlock destroy you car bot, spider lady is me Grimlock's" Optimus sighed and took out his axe preparing for a fight

"Grimlock stop it" the Dinobot turned round and lowered his sword when he saw Blackarachnia "He's just here to talk"

"Yes spider lady, me Grimlock sorry" the three Dinobots transformed and walked back into the bushes, Optimus put his axe away and walked towards her, she smiled at him and took his hand leading him into the forest, they kept on walking until they reached a clearing, Optimus saw a cave in the side of the montain. The two of them walked inside, once in Blackarachnia turned round and pressed a button, the entrance sealed shut and she turned back to him, he stood watching her, she took his hands and looked at him.

"Optimus I'm sorry" she looked at the floor

"What for?" she reached behind him and took the tracker off his back "Is that...?"

"Yes, but it only allows me to track you, I followed you and I saw her" he looked at her "The sparkling Optimus" his optics widened

"Did you tell him?" she looked up at him

"Megatron, no, she's going to be in danger the constructicons know where your base is. Megatron will get suspicious when I don't go back and he'll send them to find you" Optimus looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going back Optimus, I can't stay there anymore, I can't carry out Megatron's orders. He is insane" Optimus smiled and pulled her into a kiss, she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, when they finally separated Optimus held her close to him and put his chin on the top of her helm. She rested her head on his chest "Optimus you need to get out of your base, it's too dangerous, if Megatron finds her he'll try to reprogram her" he sighed

"I know, but where can we go?" She tapped his chest

"You could come here Megatron doesn't even know that I have my own hideout. There's plenty of room here as well as extra rooms I'll show you" she took his hands and dragged him deeper into the cave, there was a control panel on one wall, she keyed in a code and the wall slid sideways. It revealed a large room and off to the side there were 7 doors, she pulled him inside the wall slid shut behind them sealing them in. "Told you there was plenty of room and..." she dragged him to the end door and opened it, he looked inside "a Med Bay for that grumpy medic of yours"

"Ratchet isn't that grumpy" she raised an opic ridge at him "Ok he is, why are there so many rooms" she shrugged at him

"A lot of side caves, I thought I might as well do something with them" he kissed the top of her helm

"Come on we should go and get the others and help move everything over"

* * *

Moonlight growled as Ratchet injected her, Prowl chuckled and rubbed her helm, she shifted in his lap and tried to pull away with no success. Ratchet took the needle out of her arm and rubbed the top of her helm before walking over to his desk. Moonlight shifted in Prowl's lap and looked up at him, she reached up to him and put her hand on his chest, patting just over his spark, he smiled down at her and kissed her hand, she chirped and put her head against his chest.

Ratchet turned round and smiled at the two of them, of all the bots he would have never thought of Prowl as a father. He had to admit to himself Prowl was good at it, even though he had only had Moonlight for a while, the little femme seemed to have made a proper bond with him and seemed to like having him around. The little femme seemed to be happy lying in her father's arms, not to mention she was most likely the most well-behaved sparkling he had ever seen, she didn't bite him or attack him when he injected her, only growl at him. Moonlight held onto her father's armour and chirped at him before letting go and pulling herself up onto her legs, the two mechs watched as she held onto him.

She let go of him and and tried to walk only to fall over onto her aft, she clicked angrily and grabbed onto Prowl pulling herself back up, Prowl held out his arm, she took a hold of it and watched as she kept her grip on his arm and carefully walked forward. Step after step she wobbled but kept a grip on his arm, Prowl smiled as he watched his daughter take her first steps even if it was with his help, Ratchet just watched smiling at the sight, when she let go she fell down on her aft, chirping she looked back at her father and clapped her hands he rubbed the top of her helm.

"Well done brightspark" she chirped and grabbed onto his hand, he pulled back and she rolled onto her back giggling as he tickled her stomach. "Ticklish aren't you?" he laughed when she grabbed onto his hand and tried to bite it "Oh so now you're going to treat me like you treat Bumblebee? I don't think so" he grabbed her and lifted her above his head, she squealed in delight and clapped her hands, he just chuckled and put her in his lap.

"Things are about to get very interesting" Prowl and Moonlight both looked at Ratchet, he chuckled at the sight

"What do you mean Ratchet?"

"She can walk now or nearly but either way soon she'll be running around trying to find hiding places and causing you to worry" Prowl looked at his daughter, she was grinning at him, he raised an optic ridge at her "Next she has to learn to talk and then it will be a lot more fun" Prowl picked her up and sat her on his shoulder before walking to the Med Bay entrance, he turned and looked at the mech who was chuckling to himself

"Goodbye Ratchet" the ninja bot walked out with his daughter chirping to herself, she held onto his shoulder and looked around "You were very good when Ratchet injected you Moon" she growled at the thought of the injections, Prowl laughed causing her to giggle and clap her hands. "Yeah no one likes having to have them, especially Bumblebee the kid runs a mile when Ratchet goes to get him" Prowl lifted Moonlight off his shoulder and put her on the couch he perched on the side and watched Bulkhead finish his latest painting.

"What was that about me running a mile Prowl?" the two of them turned round and looked at Bumblebee, Moonlight chirped and pulled herself up on the back of the couch "Hey look the runt's learnt how to stand"

"She can walk now too and she isn't a runt Bee" Bumblebee smirked at Prowl and jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to her, he rubbed her head

"Bee!" Prowl's head snapped round and he looked at his daughter, Bumblebee had frozen and was looking at her, Bulkhead and Sari had run over and were looking at her, Moonlight rolled onto her back and pointed at her father "Pa!" Prowl smiled at her and tickled her she squealed and tried to bat his hand away.

"That's so cool! She learnt to walk and talk in one day!" Sari said as she transformed to her robot mode and flew up next to Bumblebee "She's a very quick learner"

"Well her mother was a fast learner so it's natural she would be" the bots looked at Prowl who was still tickling his daugher, Bulkhead put a hand on Prowl's shoulder, the ninja bot looked up and smiled "Thanks Bulkhead" as soon as he stopped tickling her Moonlight climbed up Prowl's arm and hung off his neck clicking at him, she was trying to pull him down but it was clear it wasn't going to work, she let go of him and was caught by Bulkhead before she could hit the floor. She clicked at him

"Bulky!" all of them laughed at the nickname she had just come out with for him, she turned her head back and looked at the techno organic next to Bumblebee "Sari!" Bulkhead put Moonlight down on the couch and watched as she played with a piece of concrete that was for some unknown reason lying around.

"Should we take that off her?"

"No it won't hurt her Sari" they turned round and looked at Ratchet who was watching them "Shouldn't you be sleeping it's gone 11" Sari grinned

"If you guys aren't then neither am I" Bumblebee picked Sari up "Hey! Put me down!" Bumblebee laughed

"No way" they all stopped when they saw Optimus walk in "Hey boss bot where have you been?"

"With a fellow Autobot" he smiled at the thought "Don't shoot her she is an Autobot now" Blackarachnia walked in and they stared "We need to talk" Moonlight stuck her head over the back of the couch and stared at him

"Oppy!" Optimus smiled at her, shocked and confused but happy all the same

Outside of the base, unknown to the Autobots Lazerbeak had recorded everything that had just happened, with the recorded footage of Blackarachnia joining the Autobots and Moonlight, he flew off back towards the Decepticon's base.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has given me support with this :D sorry I haven't updated in a while but I thought I needed to redo this chapter as well I didn't like the way I did it :L**

**Please Review :D**

**'thought'**

**"normal"**

**/Comm/**

_**Memories**_

* * *

Everyone listened carefully to Optimus as he explained everything, why Blackarachnia had chosen to join the Autobots, Moonlight seemed very interested in the femme in front of her, at first Blackarachnia had refused to let the femme see her but when Moonlight bit Prowl so she could see her better Optimus had persuaded the purple femme to come out from behind him. Prowl kept watching as Moonlight sat on the floor watching Blackarachnia very occasionally moving to get a closer look. Bumblebee watched as Moonlight rolled onto her aft squealing in delight, all of them stopped talking and looked at the sparkling who was playing with her feet.

"Bee!" she clapped when she saw the mini bot sat behind her, she rolled onto her back and smiled at him "Bee! Bee!" slowly he held his hand out to her, the femme took his hand and wrapped her legs around his arm, after a few moments of wrestling with his arm she dropped off of him and yawned, Prowl walked over and picked his daughter up "Dada" she whispered

"I'm going to take her back to our quarters, it looks like she needs to recharge" Optimus and the others nodded at him, the ninja-bot walked out of the room and towards their quarters "I love you Moonlight you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" Moonlight snuggled closer to his chassis chirping quietly to herself 'You look so much like your mother, apart from her you are the one thing i could never love more' he thought to himself, the door to their quarters opened, there was a small berth next to his larger one, carefully he put her down and wrapped her up in her blue blanket. He began to hum a lullaby that his creators used to sing to him when he was a sparkling, sitting next to her on his berth he continued humming until he was sure she had fallen into recharge.

Carefully he stood up and made his way to the door, he turned back to his daughter and smiled silently he walked out of the room, he made his way back towards the others. They were waiting for Prowl to get back, the little femme had grown on all of them, Blackarachnia was still being watched by Bumblebee, she slid behind Optimus but still the mini bot kept staring at her, it was clear that he didn't trust her. Optimus raised an optic ridge at Bumblebee straight away the young mech turned away, Prowl walked into the room smiling and jumped onto the back of the couch.

* * *

Megatron watched as Laserbeak played the recording, a small smirk tugged on the side of his lips he now had a reason to offline the annoying femme, she was a traitor and therefore should be punished as one. His optics widened in shock when he saw the small femme sitting on the couch with the other Autobots, when the screen shut off he stood there for a moment his arms crossed over his chassis, when he turned round the rest of his men were standing just as shocked as he felt inside.

Lugnut was staring at Megatron waiting for an order, Megatron looked at his loyal Decepticon soldier before turning away and looking back at the screen. Soundwave was stood next to the screen with Laserbeak sat on his shoulder. He had to think about what to do about the femmling, getting her away from the Autobots would be pratically impossible without his men being seriously injured, he knew a father would protect his child to the death, all he had to do was work out which one of them was her father. If he found out the sparkling's father he would be able to use his weakness against him and take his daughter and reprogram her.

* * *

Blackarachnia walked into her quarters with Optimus, he had chosen to show her to her quarters, they had chosen in the end not to tell the others that Megatron would probably send a spy. She walked over to the window and looked out, Bumblebee had given her some very nasty glares the others had accepted her perfectly. Prowl had even let her hold Moonlight, the sparkling seemed to like her and have an interest in her, she felt happy inside that they way she looked hadn't scared off a sparkling.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her helm, she smiled and relaxed into his grip, he had always been the one she loved and now she could finally be with him. She looked out of the window watching as the cars drove past on the highway, he followed her gaze and smiled.

"Don't look so depressed, Prowl obviously trusts you otherwise he wouldn't have let Moonlight anywhere near you" she tipped her head back and smiled at him, he kissed her and hugged her closely

* * *

Prowl sat on his berth watching Moonlight recharge, he stroked her arm as she reharged peacefully, he smiled when she rolled onto her side and hugged his hand. He smiled and gently lifted her into his lap so her head was resting just below his spark

"I remember when I first met your mother Moon, she was the most beautiful femme I had..have ever seen and if you follow her then I'm sure you'll be just like her" he whispered he put his head back and shut his optics a small smile formed on his lips when he remembered

**Flashback**

_A group of mechs walked into the bar and sat down at their normal table, the bar mech looked over at them before preparing their drinks. He walked over with a tray and sat in down on their table, the mechs thanked him for the drinks before he went back over to the bar._

_"Prowl you alright?" Prowl turned to his friend and smiled _

_"I'm fine Springer just thinking" Springer smiled at him before pushing one of the energon cubes over to him_

_"Drink up Prowl we've got a whole night ahead of us" Smokescreen said_

_"Yeah Prowl our brother is right ,time you get drunk for once" Bluestreak said, Prowl looked at his younger brother and smiled_

_"Alright then Blue" his younger sibling jumped up and threw his hands in the air _

_"Wooo Prowl's gonna get drunk!" Prowl shook his head and pulled his brother back down into the chair "Hey Mirage over here!" Prowl looked over to where his brother war looking, Mirage was stood over by the counter with a femme. Mirage walked over with the femme _

_"Hey guys I'd like you to meet my cousin Dream Runner" Mirage pointed at the femme next to him, she smiled at him her dark blue and white armour matching Mirage's, it was clear she was related to Mirage in one way or another_

_"Take a seat" Prowl moved over to let Dream Runner and Mirage sit down, the femme sat down next to him "I'm Bluestreak this is Springer and my two brothers Smokescreen and Prowl"_

_"It's nice to meet you all" _

**End Flashback**

Prowl smiled and opened his optics Moonlight was still in recharge and holding into him, he could definately see Dream Runner in her. Moonlight's optics opened and she looked up at her father, she clicked at him slowly Prowl stood up holding her to his chassis and walked out of the room and into the main room. Bumblebee and Sari were both sat on the couch playing on a game. He walked straight through the room and made his way down to the Med Bay, Ratchet was already stood outside and holding a small bottle made especially for her so she could have her energon.

"Thanks Ratchet" he said as he took the bottle, Moonlight took the bottle and sucked at it happily drinking the low-grade energon

"It's no problem Prowl you know that" Prowl smiled as the medic walked back into the Med Bay, he looked down at his daughter and smiled she was still sucking on the bottle. The ninja-bot walked back into the main room and sat down in one of the chairs and watched Bumblebee and Sari play their game. Moonlight finished her energon and dropped the bottle into her lap, Prowl picked up the bottle and dropped it into the waste bin.

"Hey Prowl, didn't hear you come in" Sari said as she walked over as soon as she saw Moonlight she flew up next to Prowl and sat on the arm of the chair and smiled at her "Heya Moon"

"Ri!" Sari smiled at Moonlight's nickname for her, all of them looked at Optimus as he walked into the room "Oppy!" the Prime smiled at her before looking at them

"Prowl I recieved a message from Sentinel, apparently your brothers are on their way to Earth with two bots; Springer and Mirage" Prowl's optics widened

"Slag"


	6. Chapter 6

**Update!**

**I'm sorry but I will not be updating for a while my Grandad has just died **

**If I get a chance or feel up to it then I will update but for now I'm sorry **

**-UltraMagnusFanGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sat outside McDonalds using the free wifi to do this for some reason it is practically impossible to do this :L Thank You to everyone for the support but Jeez life is crap I mean I lost my grandad and my cousin died of cancer of the heart yesterday! Can't seem to catch a break any way I need something to take my mind off of everything so here is the long awaited update.**

**Hope that the previous chapter was better than before **

**Please review!**

* * *

_"Prowl I recieved a message from Sentinel, apparently your brothers are on their way to Earth with two bots; Springer and Mirage" Prowl's optics widened_

_"Slag"_

Moonlight looked up at her father but didn't repeat what he said, she had heard Bumblebee curse before and she had seen Optimus and the others tell him off. Bulkhead and Ratchet walked into the room, Prowl sighed and shut his optics, Moonlight pulled herself up and tapped him. He looked down at her and smiled

"Is everything alright Prowl?" Optimus asked

"Yes and no Prime" the ninja sighed and looked up at the red and blue mech "Mirage is related to Moonlight's mother and he has never liked me, no doubt once he finds out about Moonlight he is gonna go off on a rampage and talk scrap" The Autobots all looked at Prowl and so did Sari, Moonlight chirped at her father

"If Mirage really wants to mouth off at you then he can do it in his own time and away from you all" everyone turned and looked at the bot stood at the door, he smirked at Prowl "It's good to see you again little brother" Prowl smiled at the grey and red mech before standing up and walking over to him

"It's good to see you too Smokescreen" said mech reached out and rubbed the top of Moonlight's helm

"So who is this brother?"

"Smokescreen this is my daughter...Moonlight" Smokescreen stared before chuckling he patted Prowl on the shoulder, Prowl turned to the other Autobots "Guys this is Smokescreen my older brother"

"Nice to meet you all finally, you know there are a lot of rumours on Cybertron about you lot" Smokescreen stated "Before you ask 90% of them are good just the 10% that are bad mainly come from Sentinel's mouth and we all know the amount of scrap that comes out of that" his comment caused the mechs in the room to laugh

"Where are the others?" Prowl asked

"Right now in the brig on Cybertron, Bluestreak decided to get into a fight with some drunk mechs down at the bar and obviously Mirage and Springer got involved" Prowl shook his head and sighed, Moonlight reached out to Smokescreen and clicked at him the mech smiled at his neice and rubbed her helm "Oh before I forget Optimus?"

"Hm?" Optimus looked over at Smokescreen

"Prowl cover Moonlight's audios" his brother did as he asked "Ironhide said something about dragging your aft back to Cybertron if you don't contact him soon. Something tells me the mech is incredibly fragged off at you" Optimus sighed and shook his head Prowl removed his hands from his daughter's audio receptors

"Thanks for that Smokescreen" Optimus sighed, Smokescreen turned to Prowl

"We need to talk Prowl" said mech nodded and looked at Optimus

"Can you look after her for me?"

"Of course" Prowl walked over to Optimus and carefully handed Moonlight to him before walking outside with Smokescreen as soon as they were out of earshot Smokescreen turned to Prowl

"She's Dream Runner's isn't she?" Prowl nodded "Damn it Prowl! You two weren't even bonded! Mirage will blow a gasket if he finds out you got his cousin carrying!" Smokescreen sighed "What were you thinking Prowl? I know what it's like to love someone but honestly what were you two thinking?"

"I loved her and she loved me its that simple Smokescreen" he walked back towards the base, just as he reached the entrance he stopped and turned to his brother "And you are wrong we were bonded" with that he walked back inside leaving his brother gaping at him

* * *

Jazz laid down on his berth and looked up at the ceiling, he sighed and put his arms under his helm ever since the day Dream Runner had died he hadn't been able to get any decent recharge. He still remembered the way Moonlight had been crying in pain and fear when he found her, sighing once again he shut his optics and managed to fall into a light recharge.

**Flashback**

_Jazz held Dream Runner's hand as she choked up more energon, the hole in her chassis still leaking energon_

_"Hold on Dream Red Alert is on her way" he said trying to keep her calm _

_"J..Jazz...find...Moon" she gasped before choking up more energon _

_"Where is she?"_

_"The..old...war..bunker.."_

_"I know the one you mean but I'm not leaving you alone" she tightened her grip on his hand as pain shot through her, he looked down at her his optics locking with hers _

_"P..please...Jazz..find..her...and...take her...to...Prowl" the last part came out as a whisper_

_"Why Prowl Dream Runner?" he asked trying to keep her calm_

_"He...he's her...father" her body arched up and she gasped in pain before going limp in his arms, her whole body went grey and her optics. He shut his optics and made a prayer to Primus, for a few moments he remained where he was thinking about what she had just told him. Prowl, the silent ninja bot, was Moonlight's father. The black and white ninja stood up took one last look at the now offline femme and walked off towards the bunker._

_He took all the short cuts he knew through the remains of the city, once he reached the outskirts he ran towards where the old war bunker was located. Upon reaching it he noticed that the surrounding area had been severly bombed, he cursed before speeding up and jumping over debris inside of the bunker debris was lying everywhere_

_"Moonlight? Moonlight can you hear me? It's me Jazz!" he knew she couldn't respond but he listened carefully, as soon as he heard a quiet chirp he ran in the same direction "Moon!" this time the chirp was slightly louder, he ran around a corner and sighed in relief Moonlight was curled up in a corner and hugging her blanket, she looked up at him and continued to cry. He bent down and took her in his arms she held onto him with one arm while holding her blanket with the other "It's alright I'm here" He rubbed her back and cooed to her to calm her down "I guess I should take you to your father then, I don't know how I'm going to explain you to him or ..." he decided not to say that her mother was dead_

**End Flashback**

Jazz came out of recharge he groaned and brought his hand up to his forehead and slowly sat up and putting his head in his hands. He looked over at the berth in the corner of his room and smiled, Jetstorm was curled up and in recharge. The younger mech and his twin usually recharged in his quarters if they didn't feel safe or if they were frightened, Jetfire was away on a mission and once again Jazz had ended up with Jetstorm not that he was bothered he loved the twins as though they were his brothers. Sighing Jazz stood up and took a thermal blanket off the shelf and placed it over the twin who immediately pulled it over himself in his recharge, Jazz chuckled quietly to himself before sitting back down on his berth and attempting to go back into recharge.

* * *

Prowl walked into his quarters followed by Smokescreen who couldn't help but stare at his brother

"Why didn't you tell me you and Dream were mates?" Prowl sighed and carefully put Moonlight down watching as she slowly walked over to the tree only wobbling once or twice

"Because we bonded about a week before my team was sent out" the black and gold bot replied "And you know better than anyone Smokescreen when you're away from your mate for so long you can no longer feel them in your spark" Smokescreen sighed "When she died I didn't feel it partly because our bond was new and the fact that we had been apart for so long"

"Prowl I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" the grey mech said looking over at his neice "I honestly can't say I know how hard it is to lose your mate and have to raise a sparkling but whatever it takes brother I will always be there to help you" Prowl turned and looked at his brother

"Thank you Smokescreen and I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up" Prowl said before bending down and picking up Moonlight who had walked back over to him and was holding onto his leg

"It's fine Prowl, I'm starting to wonder whether she is still alive or not and if she is who knows what the Decepticons have done to her"

"Phoenix is strong we could always ask Blackarachnia if she knows anything about her" Prowl suggested Smokescreen looked at his brother skeptically "She's an Autobot now and I think her and Prime are together"

"It's worth a try" Smokescreen said with a shrug as he walked towards the door "And Prowl?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry about Mirage Blue and I will make sure he stays under control and who knows perhaps Springer will prove himself to be useful for once" Prowl laughed at his brother's comment and watched as he walked out

"Dada?" Moonlight chirped

"Everything's fine Moon don't worry" the sparkling looked at her father before settling against his chest

"Love you" she yawned before falling into a light recharge

"I love you too Moon" he whispered back before putting her down on her own berth and wrapping the blanket around her 'I have got so much explaining to do when Mirage gets here' he thought to himself

* * *

"Soundwave" said mech walked over to Megatron "I have decided what to do about the sparkling the Autobots have, bring the prisoner to me" Soundwave nodded before walking out of the room leaving Megatron on his own to think "Soon Autobots soon I will have my revenge" he muttered just before the doors opened and Soundwave walked back in with a half concious Autobot femme, her red and orange armour was dented and scratched in places, parts of her body were covered in gashes from all sorts of torture weapons. She watched as the Decepticon walked over to her put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him "Well my dear are you ready to betray your friends? We have a special job for you" that was all she heard before Soundwave injected something into her arm and then the world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok next update once again sorry for taking so long but omg has it been a nightmare of a year**

**One thing thats cool though is my dad now lives in Qatar and my god is it hot! 35 degrees C today! **

**Please review but no flames if u wanna flame pm me!**

**Any ideas send em to me :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing cept my Ocs :P**

**'thought'**

**"normal"**

**/Comm/**

* * *

"Hey Prowl you in there?" Smokescreen called the door opened revealing a tired looking Prowl

"What's wrong?" he asked Moonlight chirped and walked up next to her father placing a hand on his leg

"Heya Moon" he said before looking to Prowl "I just thought you should know Raj and Blue are going to be here soon" the older mech replied, Prowl sighed before bending down and picking up Moonlight

"Thanks Smokescreen...this is going to be one interesting day" Moonlight giggled and waved at her uncle

"Smokey!" she chirped causing both Prowl and Smokescreen to smile "Dada and Smokey!" she squealed

"If Mirage mouths off I'll shut him up, I don't think Dream Runner would want her cousin shouting at her mate" Smokescreen said with a smile Prowl moved to the side to allow his brother into the room "I still don't get why you didn't tell me about you and her but you obviously had a good reason for that" Prowl put his daughter down and watched as she ran to her berth only stumbling a few times, she reached under the berth and pulled out her blanket from underneath

"Dream Runner gave her that" Prowl said with a smile when he noticed Smokescreen's confused look

"How do you know that?" he asked

"Jazz told me...speaking of which I need to contact him can you watch her for me?"

"Of course" Smokescreen said before walking over to Moonlight and smiling at her, Prowl gave his thanks to his brother before walking out of the room and making his way to the computer "Well Moon it looks like it's just you and me"

"Smokey!" she squealed reaching up to him, her uncle chuckled and picked her up sitting her in his lap

"Do you want to see something Moon?" she nodded still smiling Smokescreen chuckled before taking a photo out of sub-space and showing it to her, "You see that black and gold mech in the middle?" once again she nodded "That's your dad" the femme smiled and pointed to the mech next to him

"Smokey?" he nodded at her

"The mech next to me is your uncle Bluestreak, he's your dad's little brother"

"Blue!" he chuckled and rubbed the top of her helm

"That's what everyone calls him" she pointed to the mech on Prowl's right

"Who that?" she looked up at him expectantly

"That is your uncle Mirage" he said "You see the green mech?"

"Uh-huh"

"He is one of your dad's closest friends his name is Springer" Moonlight looked at the mech and smiled "Your uncle Blue and Mirage are coming here with Springer" she chirped and tightened her grip on her blanket holding it close to her chassis

* * *

Prowl walked into the main room thankfully no one else was up yet so her went straight to the computer and contacted Jazz, for a few moment the computer screen remained blank until Jazz finally answered

"Hey Prowl" the mech greeted with a smile "Hows everything going? Moonligh not keeping you up at night?" Prowl chuckled and smiled at his friend

"Hello Jazz everything is fine thank you and no she is not keeping me up at night thankfully, I wanted to thank you again for everything"

"There's no need Prowl" Jazz smiled at him again "Has she learnt to speak or walk yet?"

"Actually both" Prowl said with a smile

"Aw man I feel for ya Prowler, now she can walk she's gonna run you dry" Jazz chuckled

"She can't be as bad as a drunk Springer" the black and gold ninja replied with a smirk

"Oh Primus do ya remember the first time I met 'im, the fool was so drunk he though I was a femme" both mechs laughed at the memory "How did he even confuse me with a femme?" Jazz asked

"Not exactly hard" Sentinel said from somewhere behind Jazz

"Hey SP not cool mech not cool" Jazz pouted turning back to Prowl

"Jazz get off of that we've got work to do" Sentinel snapped, Jazz sighed

"Sorry Prowler I've got to go good luck with Moonlight" the white ninja said cutting off the link. Prowl chuckled shaking his head and walked back towards his quarters, as he walked his thoughts went back to the last day he spent with his mate before he had to leave with the rest of his crew

**Flashback**

_Prowl sat on the berth Dream Runner was laying in his lap, his legs on either side of her while she leant against his chassis. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, she smiled and cuddled closer to him. The white and blue femme shut her optics and put her head on his shoulder_

_"Do you have to go Prowl?" she asked opening her optics and looking up at him, Prowl sighed and kissed her helm_

_"You know I do Dream" he replied "It won't be for long you know that, these trips never are for long"_

_"I know but...it just...something feels different this time" she looked over at the picture of them on the desk _

_"In what way?" _

_"I don't know, something's different though" Prowl sighed and gently tightened his grip on her "We haven't been bonded long Prowl I just don't want anything to happen to you" _

_"Dream Runner I promise you nothing will happen to me, I love you" Dream Runner smiled at him before kissing him_

_"I know you do and I love you" _

**End Flashback**

**(A/N crappy flashback I know dont be mad D:)**

Prowl sighed and walked into his quarters, Smokescreen was sat on the floor with Moonlight sat in his lap they were surrounded by datapads. Moonlight squeaked and pointed at one picture of Prowl and Dream Runner together

"Mummy" she pointed at Dream Runner and then to Prowl "Daddy!"

"That's right this picture was taken one night when your dad and I took your mum to a new bar" Smokescreen replied, Prowl chuckled making his presence known

"Daddy!" Moonlight picked up her blanket and slowly made her way over to him, the black and gold mech smiled when she reached his leg he quickly reached down and quickly picked her up causing her to squeal. Prowl chuckled and held her against his chassis as he walked over to Smokescreen and sat down on the edge of the berth

"You've been showing her pictures of us all" Smokescreen leant against the berth

"Yep I even showed her the one of Springer when he was drunk and fell over that bench remember?" both mechs laughed at the memory

"I remember" Moonlight smiled and looked at them

/Prowl you there?/ Optimus' voice came over Prowl's comm, Moonlight jumped and looked around

"Oppy?" she squeaked looking for him, both mechs laughed

/I'm here Optimus is something wrong?/ Prowl replied rubbing Moonlight's helm

/You might want to come to the main room there are a few mechs here who want to see both you and Smokescreen/ Prowl sighed and leant against the wall

/Alright we're on our way/ he shut off his comm and looked at Smokescreen

"They're here aren't they?" Smokescreen asked recieving a nod "Great well.." the older mech stood up and looked at his brother and niece "We better go and say hello to our brother" Prowl stood up holding Moonlight to his chassis

"Where going?" she asked looking up at him

"We're going to see some new mechs Moon" Prowl replied walking out of his quarters, Moonlight continued to look at him "You'll see in a minute" Smokescreen smiled and walked next to them "You think he's going to have a fit when he sees me with her?" Prowl asked looking over at his brother

"Don't worry about a thing Prowl if he does I'll take care of him" Smokescreen answered with a smile they stopped outside of the main room "Better to get it over and done with" Prowl nodded and walked in followed by Smokescreen. Bluestreak, Mirage and Springer had their backs to them and were talking with Optimus, Bluestreak was the first to turn around

"Prowl!" the younger mech practically shouted running over to his brother and hugging him, Moonlight squeaked and gently batted his arm "What the.." he pulled back and looked down at Moonlight "How did I not notice you hm?" Moonlight stared at him "Is she yours Prowl?"

"Yes she is Bluestreak" Prowl replied, both Springer and Mirage had turned around and were staring at them

"She's so cute! Let me guess she belongs to you and Dream Runner right?" Bluestreak asked recieving a nod in reply

"What?" Mirage growled glaring at Prowl

"Blue can you hold her for me?" Bluestreak nodded and took Moonlight, Prowl turned to look at Mirage completely

"She's mine and Dream Runner's" Mirage went to open his mouth but was silenced when Prowl continued "Before you say anything we were bonded and if you really want a fight then we can go outside but I refuse to fight infront of Moonlight" Prowl turned to Springer and smiled at him "It's good to see you old friend" Springer chuckled and shook his head smiling

"Who's Moonlight?" Bluestreak asked

"Me!" she squeaked bouncing in his arms, Bluestreak looked down at her and smiled Moonlight giggled and leant against him "Tired" she yawned, Prowl looked over and smiled at her. Moonlight squeaked and reached her arms out to him, the black and gold ninja looked at Mirage before walking over and taking his daughter from Bluestreak.

"If you want to continue this Mirage then we'll continue later but right now I've got to take care of my daughter" Optimus smiled and watched as Prowl left the room, Mirage snarled and turned to Bluestreak

"You knew?" he growled Bluestreak moved back and closer to Smokescreen who growled

"Back off Mirage! I never knew either and it won't do any good to Moonlight if her family fight" He replied, Optimus took the chance and left the room making his way to Blackarachnia's quarters "If Prowl and Dream Runner chose to tell Bluestreak then they obviously had a reason to do so" Smokescreen replied looking over at the noble

"Why would my own cousin lie to me?" Mirage growled "She always told me she had nothing to do with Prowl!"

"Maybe because you can be a total aft Mirage!" Springer finally spoke up, Mirage turned round and glared at the green mech "Dream Runner wasn't a sparkling Mirage we all know you don't like Prowl but you tolerate him because of us even she knew that. She obviously didn't tell you for a reason Mirage she probably knew you would go off on one if you found out" the noble gawped at his friend before growling and walking out of the room, Springer sighed before turning to Bluestreak and Smokescreen "Why didn't you tell us Prowl and Dream Runner were bonded Blue?"

"They asked me to keep it a secret so I did" Bluestreak replied "Im sorry if it's upset you but they asked me not to tell anyone because they were going to do it when Prowl got back"

* * *

Optimus walked into Blackarachnia's quarters, she was sat on her berth looking out of the window ever since she had first joined the Autobots it was very rare that she left her quarters. If she did leave it was in the dead of night when the rest of the team were recharging, she hadn't noticed that he had walked in. Silently Optimus walked over to her and sat down next to her, she turned and looked at him before looking back out of the window

"Elita what's bothering you?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist, she sighed and leant against him "You can't stay in here forever"

"I'm not staying here I go out" she replied quietly

"The only time you leave is when everyone else is recharging" Optimus added looking down at her, she looked up at him before looking out of the window.

"I can't leave, just me being here puts everyone else in danger, Megatron will have worked out that I've left the Decepticons by now and will have someone come after me" he went to reply only to have her cut him off "I should leave the last time a Decepticon joined the Autobots he reprogrammed one of the bot's closest friends, that bot then slaughtered him and all of his friends. Optimus if I stay you will all be in danger I can't put your life on the line and I can't risk the sparkling's life either"

"Elita if you leave you'll be in more danger, no one will be around if someone tries to hurt you"

"Optimus you're not listening" her voice was laced with frustration and anger, she stood up off the berth and looked at him "If I stay Megatron will try to get at me by hurting one of you! I can't risk that and I don't want to risk him hurting you" the last part came out quieter and softer than the rest, Optimus stood up and took her hands in his she looked up at him hurt in her red optics

"I would put my life at risk for you any day you know that, after that day I remembered the promise I made to you all those years ago I promised that I would never let anything happen to you. I've already broken that promise once and I am not about to do it again...I love you" she looked at him letting his words sink in

"You...love me?" Optimus nodded at her with a smile "That's good" she wrapped her arms around his neck "Because I just so happen to love you too" the young Prime smiled and closed the distance between them pressing his lips to hers, when they finally parted Optimus brought one hand up and cupped her face

"No matter what happens I will be here for you, Megatron can do whatever he wants but I am not going to let him hurt you." she smiled at him before putting her head on his shoulder just enjoying being in his arms

* * *

**Please review but no flames! **

**:) Hope you like it the next chapter will have more action promise, the Decepticons will get more mention too :)**

**But I won't update til I get at least 2 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next update :) Bout time I got it done stupid exams bin keepin me busy -_-**

**Hope you liked the last chapter I decided to bring the Cons in this chapter decided it needed some fighting **

**Please review but don't flame it hurts! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers only my Ocs :)**

* * *

Megatron smirked as he watched the red and orange femme's optics slowly open, crimson red optics slowly looked at him before she froze and tried to make herself as small as possible. He chuckled and walked over to where she was tied up, when he reached her he smirked and traced the edge of the berth she was tied to.

"Now now my dear there is no need to be afraid" the Decepticon leader purred placing one hand on her leg immediately she flinched at the touch "We both know you cannot fight me not with your new Decepticon programming" she turned her head away from the mech standing next to her "I have a job for you my dear" he grabbed her by the chin and turned her face so she was looking at him "You are going to go to the Autobot base, you will assist me by shooting that traitor Blackarachnia and then you will take the sparkling and bring her to me understand?"

"Yes" she muttered, Megatron snarled tightening his grip on her chin causing her to yelp in pain

"What was that?"

"Yes my Lord" she said looking up at him

"Good" he roughly let go of her face and stood up straight "Now we have an understanding, if you even once mention to the Autobots what has happened to you while you were here you will be offlined along with your sparkmate am I clear?"

"Yes my Lord" she said once again, Megatron smirked before taking out his sword "S-Sir?" she asked fear lacing her voice quickly he brought the sword down and cut the bonds. He reached out one hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet

"Now I'm going to let you go, you are going to go into the city and then I will follow you and attract the Autobot's attention understand?"

"Yes sir" he smirked putting one hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the door, she turned and looked at him confused

"Run little femme run" as soon as he finished his sentance she ran out of the door and through the Decepticon base Megatron's laughter echoing the corridor behind her. She ran out of the entrance and winced in the sunlight, after being in the darkness of a Decepticon brig for so long the sunlight was painful on her optics. Quickly she transformed into her Cybertronian vehicle mode before driving as fast as she could towards the city just as Megatron walked out of the entrance, a smirk on his faceplates as he watched her "Foolish Autobots their weaknesses for their mate's will be their downfall"

* * *

Prowl sat in the tree in his quarters holding Moonlight against his chassis, she was watching a bird as it sat on the branch cleaning it's feathers. The black and gold ninja smiled when she reached one hand out to the bird and giggled when it flapped it's wings. Below them Smokescreen and Bluestreak were sitting on Prowl's berth and watching them, Bluestreak was smiling as he watched their brother with their neice. Prowl looked down at the two of them and smiled

"You know you can come up here" he said shifting slightly, Moonlight put her hands on Prowl's arm and leant over the edge so that she could see her two uncles better.

"I'm fine down here thanks" Smokescreen said leaning backwards,

"Aw Smokey don't be such a wimp" Bluestreak said with a grin as he climbed up the tree towards Prowl and Moonlight

"I'm not a wimp Blue I just don't like heights after I was kicked off the top of one of those huge towers back home" Prowl stared down at his brother horror on his faceplates "Oh don't have a fit Prowl the Jettwins caught me before I hit the floor" Smokescreen stated with a wave of his hand

"But still...who pushed you?" Moonlight squealed when Bluestreak finally reached the branch she was sat on, Prowl looked at Bluestreak and smiled before turning back to his brother

"I actually don't know never found out who pushed me" Smokscreen answered lying down on Prowl's berth so he could see his brothers easier, Moonlight wriggled out of Prowl's arms and slowly crawled along the branch. Prowl immediately turned to his daughter readying himself to catch her if she fell, she continued to crawl along the branch until she reached Bluestreak. The younger mech picked her up and smiled at her

"Blue!" she squeaked smiling at him

"You know Prowl you're really lucky" Bluestreak said looking over at his brother, the black and gold ninja looked at his brother and smiled

"Why's that Blue?" he asked

"You've got Moonlight who is absolutely adorable, and you've got a team who actually care about you" the young gunner said "I mean unlike our team back on Cybertron your team care about you as a mech not about your skills" Prowl looked down at Smokescreen the mech sighed

"Our team only ever care about skills our commander Nova Prime couldn't give a damn about you, he only cares about our firepower. My ability to create Smoke shields and how Blue is an amazing sniper" Prowl looked between his two brothers "Springer was shot in the chassis during a fight and Nova asked him if he was still able to fight, I mean he had a hole in his chassis but all Prime asked was if he could fight" Moonlight looked down at her uncle

"Spring hurt?" she asked the three brothers looked at her

"Springer was hurt Moon he's alright now" Prowl said smiling at his daughter, Moonlight nodded in understanding and nuzzled Bluestreak's chassis. She yawned and held onto him before falling into a light recharge, the three mechs smiled at her

"Do you want to take her back Prowl?" Bluestreak asked shifting slightly

"Nervous about holding a little one eh Blue?" said mech looked down at Smokescreen who was grinning at him

"No it's just...ok yes, I've never held a youngling before" he answered looking down at the recharging femme in his arms, Prowl chuckled and smiled at his brother

"If you don't want to hold her pass her to me then Blue" almost immediately the younger of the three passed his niece to her father

"So what's going on with Optimus and that Decepticon femme...Blackarachnia?" Smokescreen asked changing the subject "I don't think I've seen her leave her room once since we've been her" Prowl looked down at him

"I honestly don't know, all I know is Optimus and Blackarachnia have history together. I know for a fact that she isn't leaving her quarters because she's nervous around most of us and in truth I think while Mirage is here it's probably best that she stays out of his way" Carefully Prowl shifted Moonlight into one of his other arms and jumped out of the tree landing carefully on the floor. Bluestreak followed suit instead of landing next to Prowl he ended up landing on Smokscreen, the black and gold mech laughed at the sight of his two brothers

"Dammit Blue get off" Smokescreen muttered pushing the younger mech onto the floor, the young gunner landed with his face on the floor spread out on the ground

"Ow" was the muffled reply from Bluestreak

"That was a bit mean Smokescreen" Prowl said trying his best to hide a smirk

"A bit more like a lot" Bluestreak stated sitting up he sat on the floor his legs crossed while rubbing his helm, "I really need to practice my landings"

"You mean you're going to be jumping out of trees a lot more? Joy just make sure I'm not in the room" Smokescreen said, just as Bluestreak was about to reply when a knock came from the door. Prowl gently passed Moonlight to Smokescreen before going and answering the door, both Springer and Mirage were standing there

"Heya Prowl" Springer said with a smile while Mirage grunted a hello, the green triple changer shook his head and looked back to his friend giving him an apologetic shrug. "Sorry to bother you but Optimus asked us to come and get you, Decepticons are in the city apparently they're chasing or looking for something" The other two mechs stood up and went over to the door, the five if them proceeded to make their way to the main room. Smokescreen still holding Moonlight as they walked, Prowl took his daughter as they walked inside the main room Optimus turned and looked at them

"It appears as though it's all of the Decepticons and they are definately searching for something or someone" The Prime said looking at them "Prowl may I speak with you" the black and gold mech nodded and walked over to him "Prowl Blackarachnia has offered to look after Moonlight for you if you want" Prowl glanced behind Optimus noticing the femme standing in the shadows away from the others, the ninja nodded at Optimus before walking over to the femme

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after her?" Prowl asked as he gently handed the recharging femme to Blackarachnia, once the ex-con was sure she had a grip on the youngling she looked to Prowl

"Of course I don't mind Prowl" she said with a slight smile, Prowl smiled back

"Thank you" he said before walking back to the others, Blackarachnia looked down to the recharging youngling in her arms. Moonlight unconciously snuggled against the femme's chassis causing the ex-Con to smile softly, she looked back over to the Autobots just as Optimus looked in her direction. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, Mirage looked over in Blackarachnia's direction causing the femme to back further into the shadows. Prowl slapped Mirage's helm making the noble glare at him taking his gaze away from her

"Autobots roll out" Prime ordered, the black femme stayed where she was until the Autobots left the warehouse. She walked out of the shadows Moonlight still in her arms, gently she placed Moonlight down on the couch before going over to the door and shutting it. Slowly she turned around and walked over to the couch, smiling Blackarachnia sat down next to Moonlight and watched the little femme recharge for a few moments.

It was probably the first time in a long time she had actually felt comfortable about being around another being, but then again Moonlight was only a youngling and probably didn't care about looks. When Moonlight twitched in her recharge Blackarachnia automatically reached out and gently stroked the top of her helm, quietly she hummed an old Cybertronian lullaby her mother and sung to her when she was young. Smiling slightly she stayed where she was and continued humming

* * *

In the city the Autobots transformed and shot at the Decepticons who were firing at a large slab of concrete, Prowl and Smokescreen shared a look confused as to why they would be shooting at concrete. Optimus moved next to the two brothers

"Find out what it is the Decepticons were shooting at" were his orders not waiting for their answers he quickly moved off gaining Megatron's attention, Smokescreen looked at Prowl and shrugged

"I guess we don't have a choice then" he stated before slowly making his way towards the concrete slab, Prowl followed close behind. As they got closer the shape of a bot became clear and it was clear that said bot was injured by the way it was holding it's leg, Smokescreen picked up the pace while Prowl stayed behind keeping an eye out for any Decepticons who tried to get close. The bot turned and looked at him, Smokescreen felt his spark stop as he stared at the bot in front of him,

"Phoenix" he breathed staring at the femme sat before him

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review no flames!**

**Oh and check out the fic 'Son of a Con' by Antari it's really good :) **

**See ya next time peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next update :) Bout time I got it done I'm waayyyy tooo slow. I apologise to everyone for not updating sooner, my muse abandoned me and has now returned. But this chapter won't be as long as I wanted it to be, sorry! Do bare with me while I get this fic up and running once more. Thank you.**

**Please review but don't flame it hurts! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers only my Ocs :)**

* * *

The femme on the ground looked up at Smokescreen who immediately launched himself at her dropping onto the floor and wrapping his arms around her, she too wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Prowl looked at his brother and the femme in his arms shocked, how in Pit had she managed to get to Earth and end up being chased by the Cons of all bots? Dodging a shot from Starscream the black and gold mech took shelter next to the two bots. Finally Smokescreen pulled back and cupped the femme's cheek

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered putting his forehead on hers

"I'm sorry" She replied just as quietly

"Don't apologise to me Phoenix, you're my sparkmate I'm just happy that you're safe" smiling he pressed a quick kiss to her lips he looked over at Prowl who was watching the Decepticons, the orange and red femme followed Smokescreen's gaze and smiled when she saw Prowl. The black and gold ninja turned around and smiled at Phoenix

"It's good to see you're online" he said all three bots ducked down when gunshots fired at their hiding place "We need to move now" Smokescreen nodded turning to Phoenix she nodded at him, gently but quickly he picked her up and held her against his chassis. Prowl looked over the edge and upon seeing Optimus and the other Autobots opposite them signalled Prime carefully so he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, the young Prime saw him and nodded. Phoenix winced slightly as Smokescreen moved forward, "Get ready to run" Prowl said watching as Optimus barely dodged Megatron's sword. "Now!" Smokescreen and Prowl bolted out of their hiding place Smokescreen still holding onto his sparkmate

* * *

Blackarachnia smiled as she sat on the edge of the couch and looked down at Moonlight who was playing around with her blanket while watching something on the TV, since the end of the Great War very few sparklings were created, so just having that chance to be with Moonlight was a gift. After a few moments Moonlight looked up at the femme and smiled before moving across the couch and patting next to her, clearly asking her to sit down beside her. Blackarachnia smiled and sat down beside her, almost instantly Moonlight climbed into her lap and snuggled up against her chassis before watching the TV once more.

"Where daddy?" Moonlight asked quietly her blue optics looking into Blackarachnia's red ones

"Out at the moment, he'll be back soon enough" for a few moments the two of them sat watching TV, Moonlight's tanks rumbled making her grimace slightly "Let's get you some energon" gently Blackarachnia moved her from her lap and placed her back on the couch before standing up, Moonlight watched as the older femme got her some low-grade. As she walked back towards the couch Blackarachnia noticed the little femme was watching her intently, more specifically the energon in her hand when she reached the couch she sat down and brought Moonlight back into her lap and gave her the energon.

Instantly Moonlight forgot about everything else and happily drank the energon, when she was finally done she put the empty bottle down in her lap. Blackarachnia smiled down at the little femme in her lap, very gently she picked her up and placed her on the couch picking up the bottle and disposing of it.

"Birdy" Moonlight chirped Blackarachnia spun around thinking it was Laserbeak, she sighed in relief when she saw it was a small organic bird perched in the rafters. With a smile she sat down beside the youngling who watched the bird with interested optics

"I'm guessing your father has been watching nature programs with you" she muttered under her breath while smiling down at Moonlight, the young femme giggled when the bird stretched its wings out before flying off. Moonlight looked up at Blackarachnia before looking to the legs on her back

"What they?" she asked pointing at them, Blackarachnia smiled down at her

"They're my legs" Moonlight looked up at her

"But you standing on your legs" she said in a confused tone, Blackarachnia chuckled and picked her up.

"Oh no sweetie, let me show you" placing Moonlight down on the couch she moved back and transformed into her alt mode, the youngling stared in awe at the spider in front of her.

"You a spider!" Moonlight said with a grin transforming back Blackarachnia smiled

"Yes I am" picking her back up Blackarachnia walked over to one of the windows and looked outside, smiling Moonlight looked at the vehicles driving past them. The ex-Con however was focused on a large plume of smoke coming from a few streets away, frowning she held the little femme closer.

"Down please" placing her down on the floor the femme watched her go over to a ball Sari had gotten her, after making sure she wasn't going to be leaving the room Blackarachnia turned back to the window.

"Please be ok Optimus" she whispered

* * *

Prowl grunted as he was thrown to the ground from the force of an explosion, a hand grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet pulling him forward. Looking up he saw it was Optimus who had pulled him to safety, both Smokescreen and Phoenix were to his side firing at the Decepticons.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Megatron ordered transforming and flying off in the opposite direction the rest of his men following, Smokescreen helped Phoenix to her feet and waited for the other Autobots to re-group. Optimus turned to face them both

"Optimus this is my sparkmate Phoenix" she smiled up at the young Prime

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said holding her hand out to him, he shook her hand and smiled back at her

"The pleasure is mine" releasing her hand he turned to the other Autobots "Let's get back to base" not surprisingly Prowl was the first to transform and speed off towards the base, Optimus chuckled and shook his head before transforming and following the cycle with the others following him. Phoenix turned to look at Smokescreen

"Why did Prowl drive off like that?" she asked watching her sparkmate

"Would you believe me if I told you Prowl was a father?" he laughed at the look on her faceplates "It's the honest truth, he has a little femme called Moonlight. Oh and just to say back at the base we have an ex-con called Blackarachnia, she won't hurt you unless you threaten her." Phoenix nodded before transforming, she hissed in pain "Nix are you sure you should have done that?" he asked in concern

"I don't know and to be honest Smokey I don't really care, I just want to get out of here" sighing Smokescreen transformed and drove back towards the base his sparkmate following close behind.

* * *

Prowl transformed jogging into the base looking around he chuckled when he saw Moonlight in recharge on the floor, her head was buried in her blanket her legs spread out behind her. Blackarachnia looked over from where she was standing by the monitors, she smiled at Prowl who was walking over to his daughter.

"She hasn't caused you any trouble has she?" he asked as he gently picked her up and wrapped her in the blanket

"No trouble at all Prowl" she replied smiling at him "What happened out there?" the black and gold mech shifted his daughter in his arms and turned to face her

"Megatron and the other Decepticons were chasing a femme" this seemed to catch Blackarachnia's attention "Turns out the femme being attacked was Phoenix, my brothers sparkmate." the ex-con smiled

"That's good, I guess your family is finally together again isn't it?" Prowl walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Things will work out between you and Optimus, just trust in him and us." with that he let the room and walked towards his own quarters. Blackarachnia turned to watch him leave, perhaps he was right and trusting in Optimus would be for the best. She turned back around upon hearing engines the other Autobots transformed and walked inside, Ratchet gave her a curt nod before waiting for Smokescreen and Phoenix. As soon as the two of them came inside Ratchet immediately sent them to the Med Bay following after them both.

"Come with me Elita" Optimus said quietly taking her hand and leaving the others in the main room, she followed him as he went back to his quarters. Turning around he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, she placed a hand on his chassis and looked up at him.

"Optimus what's wrong?" he asked

"Megatron was shooting at Smokescreen's sparkmate, the new femme you saw. I need to know do you recognise her?" Blackarachnia shook her head

"I've never seen her before in my life why?" Optimus sighed

"I just find it suspicious how she could be on Earth without us knowing, we should have picked up her energy signal."

"There was a part of the ship Megatron never allowed anyone inside, it's possible that she was being kept their and when the ship crashed she survived. Megatron could've gone and retrieved her and dragged her to the new base" she commented looking into Prime's optics "She could have escaped, it's possible. I doubt that Megatron watches his prisoners every hour of every day."

"Perhaps you are right but either way I'm going to keep a close optic on her." he placed his head on Blackarachnia's shoulder "I need you to watch her as well 'Lita, I can't put anyone's life at risk" with a smile she put her own head on his shoulder

* * *

Smokescreen walked into his quarters with Phoenix after she had been cleared by Ratchet, the Praxian turned to smile at her and gently nuzzled her neck. She too smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"I need to go and speak with Prowl quickly, I won't be long" he said giving her a chaste kiss "Get some rest, I love you"

"I love you too" Smokescreen pulled away and quickly kissed her once more before leaving the room, Phoenix looked around surveying her new surroundings. Groaning in pain she clutched her helm and dropped to her knees in a silent scream, her optics flashed between blue and red before settling on red.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there, if you read the update beforehand then you know my friend was recently murdered, her husband killed her and has left their daughter alone in the care of her grandmother. The last part of this update is dedicated to my friend and her daughter.**

**Please review but don't flame, flames really don't help me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers just Moonlight and Phoenix.**

* * *

Ratchet looked over his shoulder and chuckled quietly Moonlight had her arms wrapped around Prowl's leg as he walked; she was giggling wildly as he moved about, smiling Prowl picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Hi Uncle Ratch!" She said waving a little hand at him while clinging onto her father with her free one.

"Hello Moonlight, Prowl"

"Good evening Ratchet" Prowl said bowing his head to the medic as he walked over to the energon dispenser, taking Moonlight off of his shoulders he gently set her down on the couch before taking two cubes. After placing his cube on the couch arm he carefully handed Moonlight hers, the little femme smiled up at her dad.

"Thank you Daddy!" Returning her smile with one of his own he kissed the top of her head before sitting down beside her; looking away Ratchet turned his attention back to the monitors. The three fell into silence for a few moments before Moonlight yawned and put her half empty cube on the couch; looking down at her Prowl moved the cube and allowed her to curl up in his lap. With a quiet chuckle Prowl kissed the top of her head again

"Sparklings never cease to amaze me" Ratchet stated shutting the monitor off and grabbing a cube for himself, tilting his head Prowl looked at the medic in slight confusion. "2 hours ago she was recharging on the floor but when you come in here she's wide awake and giggling, yet ten minutes later she's back in recharge" The two mechs chuckled and looked at the recharging femmling. "Smokescreen was looking for you earlier, did he manage to find you?" Nodding Prowl made himself comfortable on the couch.

"He did. He was just informing me that he wasn't going to be leaving his quarters tomorrow because he wants to look after Phoenix and make sure that she's ok." Once both mechs had finished their cubes Ratchet took Prowl's empty one and Moonlight's along with his own and disposed of them; bidding Ratchet a good night Prowl picked his daughter up and carried her back to their quarters. Gently placing her down on the berth he wrapped her in the blanket and brushed a hand over her head before kissing her head gently. "Goodnight Moonlight" Swiftly moving over to his own berth he made himself comfortable looking over at her one more time before falling into a light recharge.

* * *

Phoenix opened her optics and looked over her shoulder smiling when her blue optics met Smokescreen's, with a soft smile she turned around in his arms so she was facing him. Tightening his arms around her he pulled her close kissing her gently, when they parted she gently trailed a hand up his shoulder until her hand rested on his neck.

"I know I've said it already but I missed you" Chuckling she smirked at him

"Autobots are such sentimental fools" Smokescreen's optics widened when her optics bled red once more

"Wha-?" He was unable to finish his sentence as she squeezed the main energon line in his neck immediately knocking him out. Removing his arms from around her she stood up and walked around to the other side of the berth.

"You are a handsome mech though" She said placing a hand on his face, tapping him several times in order to check if he was going to wake up she grinned when he didn't. Walking to the door she silently slipped out of the room and walked down the dark corridors, stopping just outside of the door she quietly opened the door and immediately her optics landed on Prowl. Entering the room her optics never left the recharging cyber-ninja, when he shifted she dived behind the large tree, checking that he remained in recharge she smirked. Approaching the smaller berth silently she looked at the young femme and grinned

"Why are you here?" Stiffening at the voice she turned around and narrowed her optics at Prowl "Decepticon" Grabbing his throwing stars he growled quietly intending to prevent waking Moonlight. "How could you? What did you do to Smokescreen?"

"Blackarachnia never returned thus I was sent to finish what she started and as for Smokescreen, don't worry he's still alive" Slowly and cautiously he walked began circling her in the hopes she would move; however when she refused to move he stopped in his tracks being careful to not allow her to turn her attention to Moonlight.

"What is wrong with you Phoenix? Why are you doing this? You've been Smokescreen's sparkmate for years, why would you betray him like this?" Narrowing his optics Prowl watched her move ever so slightly and she turned to look at Moonlight.

"Megatron...opened my optics and showed me things I never thought possible Prowl" Clenching her fist Phoenix walked towards Moonlight ignoring the warning growl from Prowl; when she was within inches of Moonlight Prowl darted between them glaring at her from behind his visor.

"Stay away from her Phoenix" He snarled taking out his ninja stars chuckling slightly she stepped back and tried to look around him; only for her view to be blocked by her brother-in-bond. "You may be my brother's mate but if you take on step closer to my daughter and I will not hesitate to harm you. Do you understand?"

With a smirk she replied "Oh I understand Prowl, but you will not stop me from doing what my Lord orders" With that she threw herself at him grabbing him by the neck and flipping him over her shoulder; at the sound of a crash Moonlight jumped awake and squeaked in fear when she saw her father grab Phoenix by the legs and pull her to the ground. Snarling Phoenix elbowed him in the face wrapping her legs around his neck and twisting him into a grip so that he wouldn't be able to get free.

"Moonlight go stay with Ratchet until I come and get you!" Prowl shouted as he wrestled with Phoenix, nodding rapidly Moonlight scampered from the berth and as quickly as her small legs would carry her ran out of the room and towards the Med Bay.

"Get back here!" Phoenix bellowed releasing Prowl and scrambling to her feet; with a roar of anger Prowl launched himself at her knocking her from her feet and once more back onto the ground. Lying down on her back he pulled her arms behind her back and pinned her down, throwing her head back Phoenix headbutted him cracking his visor before pulling herself free and rolling over with a snarl punching any part of him she could.

Grunting in pain Prowl raised his arms to block his head from her rapid kicks and punches; when she let up for a moment Prowl took advantage of that reaching a hand out and pulling a wire loose in her hip sending her crashing to the ground. Shouting in pain and shock Phoenix cast a glance down at her hip wincing when it sparked. Taking the opportunity to use her distraction to his advantage Prowl punched her once in the face and put all of his weight on her.

"What's going on here?!" Ensuring that Phoenix was secure and unable to move Prowl cast a glance over at the doorway relieved to see Optimus and Bulkhead standing there

"GET THE FRAG OFF OF ME!" Phoenix screamed thrashing around in Prowl's grip

"Bulkhead can you get Ratchet to go and check on Smokescreen, she did something to him" Nodding Bulkhead walked off to go and find Ratchet while Optimus walked further into the room to help subdue the femme still screaming at Prowl. Together the two of them grabbed her by her arms and hauled her up to her feet keeping a tight hold on her even as she kicked her legs out to try and get away from them. Dragging her down the corridor they passed by the Med Bay where Prowl saw Bumblebee sitting with Moonlight clearly having been assigned to look after her while Ratchet dealt with Smokescreen.

Shifting her slightly Optimus opened the door to one of the empty rooms; leading Phoenix inside Optimus shifted his own weight to keep her pinned, hearing footsteps the two mechs cast a quick glance spotting both Bulkhead and Ratchet, the latter holding stasis cuffs. Quickly moving into the room Ratchet allowed Prowl and Optimus to maneuver Phoenix so they could cuff her to one of the pipes in the wall; once the job was done both mechs moved back relieved to no longer be trying to pin one of their own.

"What is going Prowl?" Optimus asked finally getting a chance to turn to look at the black and gold mech

"I'll tell you what's fragging going on" Snarled Phoenix catching the attention of the four mechs "Lord Megatron wants to know what is going on and you will all fall at his hands! Let me go and perhaps you'll be spared your miserable fragging lives!" Clenching his fists Prowl went to hit her but was held back by Optimus

"Do not let her get to you Prowl" He whispered looking into the smaller mech's visor "Leave her here for a while and then we will come back and see if we can get any more information from her" With that the four left the room shutting the door behind them and muffling Phoenix's shouts; sighing Prowl ran a hand over his face and leant against the wall.

"How's my brother?"

"He's fine, going to have on Pit of a processor ache though. She cut off his main energon line to his processor, knocked him out cold, not enough to do permanent damage but more than enough for it to hurt his head for a while." Ratchet stated "Now what the frag was with her red optics?"

Sliding down the wall Prowl made himself comfortable on the floor "Megatron's done something to her, she told me he opened her optics to the truth." Looking to the others he sighed "We can't let Ultra Magnus find out about this or he will have her arrested, while she did try to kill me I still consider her my sister."

* * *

"Bee?" Looking down at the little femme in his lap Bumblebee smiled

"What's wrong short stuff?"

"Why daddy and Nix fighting?" Stiffening he decided to just tell her the truth which wasn't very much

"I don't know Moon, I'll ask your daddy when he comes back alright?" Accepting that she nodded and cuddled up against him "Why don't you go back into recharge and I'll take you back to daddy when he's done"

"Kay Bee" With a yawn Moonlight shut off her optics and immediately slipped off into a light recharge, keeping his arms wrapped around her Bumblebee sighed and looked up at the ceiling wondering when his life became so complicated.

* * *

Squeaking in surprise and fear Moonlight looked around her wincing at the bright white of the surrounding landscape; whining her optics rapidly searched for her father her spark sinking when she did not spot his familiar black and gold armour.

"Daddy?" She called hesitantly before calling again "Daddy?!" This time slightly louder shivering when her voice echoed around her

"It is alright my little one" A warm affectionate voice spoke up from behind causing her to jump and spin around; blinking she looked at the bot before her surrounded in a bright glow, unable to see exactly who the bot was Moonlight took a step back. "Don't be afraid my little Light" She watched cautiously as the bot before her knelt down and for the first time was able to see the form of a femme with white armour.

Blinking once she took a slow step forward to get a better look at the femme "Mama?" A smile from the femme was all the encouragement she needed before launching herself at the older femme who instantly held her close.

"My little Light, you've grown so much" The femme whispered kissing her helm

"I missed you Mama" Moonlight replied just as quietly as her mother

"And I you" For a while the two femmes simply remained in silence before her mother spoke up once more "Moonlight, I cannot stay for long. I needed to speak with you one last time." As tears began to form in the youngling's optics her mother hugged her once more "My sparkling, I want you to know that no matter how hard life may get everything will be alright. If you get scared just remember that while I am not with you physically I am always here in your spark and nothing shall change that."

Looking into her daughter's optics she continued "You are my little Light and I shall always be there to guide you. Nothing in this universe shall keep us separated forever" Placing a gently her on her daughter's cheek she kissed her forehead "If you need me my little Light call me and I shall come to your aid" With s chocked sob Moonlight threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you Mama"

"I love you too my little Light"


End file.
